A New Perspective
by Writes in the Dark
Summary: 1x2. Duo's POV. A sappy get together fic. Heero helps Duo realize the importance of his life. One shot? Please R&R!


Today was incredibly busy for me at the Preventers. Une wanted the report about activity on the L3 colony due tomorrow, first thing in the morning. This was a project Heero and I took up a month ago. Although we worked steadily on the report without procrastination, we were rushing to put the finishing touches together on the last day.

My stomach was growling angrily at me for missing lunch. I looked up. The clock above read 3:15 PM. Work would officially end in an hour, but I was sure we would be working overtime.

"Duo, the grammar in this sentence needs to be fixed," Heero broke my dreary gaze. He slid a piece of paper to me.

"Just one sentence? Shit… what section was this in again?"

"Section three," he replied, "And yes, it's a pain in the ass to fix the small errors, but the report has to be perfect." His back faced me as he returned to his work.

Sheets of data overflowed the desk next to me. Heero sat typing on his laptop amidst the walls of paper. Even if our office looked like a mess, I knew Heero better. He most likely had everything organized in a system that suited him best.

I couldn't have asked for a better partner. We worked so well together. Being close since the start of the war, we learned each other's ways. I felt as though he truly understood me because our experiences in many aspects were shared.

The typing in front of me was done without much thought. My hands moved across the keyboard like I was a programmed machine. I let my mind carry me away. It helped to relax under stressful situations like these.

Later on, my thoughts snapped back to reality. Time ticked away faster than I would have liked it. Our hours for the day were up. Slowly, the offices around us were emptying. People were shuffling by our office door, eager to go home.

A blonde head poked into our working area.

"Hey guys, good luck with finishing that report," Quatre smiled for us.

A taller man also walked up to the doorway. He placed his hand upon the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't work too hard," the second voice added.

Heero's eyes wavered away from the laptop's screen for a moment. His glance fell upon the two figures before him.

"Trowa, you know Une won't be expecting anything less than the best," I reminded him.

I spoke the truth. If Heero or I missed even the smallest detail, Une would make sure we knew about it. She would also make sure that the entire building knew about our failure. We'd never live it down.

"True, but try not to let the stress get to you," he told us, while taking Quatre's hand, and they bid us goodbye.

The hum of people chattering amongst each other echoed down the halls. Mostly everyone was leaving.

I let out a long sigh. We'd have to continue working. My stomach gurgled in protest. Even if I was trying my hardest to become mentally prepared for the task ahead of me, I could not suppress my appetite. The chair across from my desk swung around to face me.

"You go home," Heero insisted as he pulled his chair up to mine, "I'll finish up."

"No way!" I shot back, even if he was being polite, "The report's almost done. If we keep at this pace, I think we'll finish in a few hours."

He answered me with an understanding nod. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. I could tell how tired he was growing. My own appearance probably mirrored his.

"Would you like some coffee?" I offered. Perhaps it would keep our minds alert.

A faint smile shone upon his face. "Sure, thanks," Heero answered, grateful for my suggestion.

In the kitchen, I took the can of coffee grounds down from a shelf. My hunger was overwhelming by then. As I measured and poured the grounds into the coffee maker, I spied some biscotti on the snack table. After making sure the settings on the maker were correct, I couldn't help myself.

While waiting for the coffee to be made, I sat upon the couch and nibbled on the sweet treats. It was comforting to be able to rest a bit, even if I did feel a little guilty about it. I tilted my head back and kicked up my feet. My mind carried away as I listened to the machine behind me sputter.

Images of my fascination slowly filtered into my thoughts. I could smell his delicate aroma, feel my fingers gliding through his soft brown hair… His deep blue eyes gazing into my own…

Heero.

I wanted him so badly. He was my joy in life. The only reason I put up with all the hassle that working for the Preventers brought was ultimately to be with him. My heart ached when I thought of how he would react if he knew about my feelings for him. I couldn't imagine the pain I would feel if my love was not reciprocated. I didn't _want_ to imagine it.

The sputtering from the coffee maker stopped and with it went my daydreams. I sat up from the couch, a piece of biscotti hanging from my mouth like a cigar.

I searched the cabinets for our mugs. Mine was red, his was blue.

The scent of coffee wavered throughout the room as I poured the steaming liquid. As I left the kitchen with our drinks in hand, I grabbed a piece of biscotti for my beloved.

Walking down the hallways, I realized how empty the building had become. My feet audibly padded the tile floor as I walked into the office.

Heero glanced up from his work and eagerly took his mug from me. I placed the napkin holding the biscotti on his desk.

After we both had a long swig from our mugs, he thanked me again. I watched as he dipped the biscotti in coffee and got back to his laptop. I followed suit, turning to my own computer.

Another few hours and cups of coffee later, the report was finished. The printer churned out the final piece of paper and we were done for the night.

"Thank God that's over with," I moaned as I stood up to stretch out my aching muscles. I hate having to sit for long periods of time.

"I think this will go well with Une," Heero replied as he stuck the remaining papers into a folder.

I laughed, "It better or I'm fucking quitting."

Heero placed the folder into a locking cabinet for safekeeping. Tomorrow morning the project would be off our hands.

"I'll close up the place. See you tomorrow," he told me.

"Okay. See you."

I put on my Preventer's jacket and took up my backpack. We waved to each other as I left the room.

It felt as though a load had been taken off my shoulders. As I walked down the deserted hallways, I couldn't hold back the pleasure I was feeling. I didn't give a flying fuck what Une thought about the report… I did my best to please who mattered to me the most. And that person was Heero.

The dark sky greeted me as I pushed open the entrance doors of the building and walked outside. What time was it? I rolled up my sleeve to gain sight of my watch.

7:43 PM.

What a day. I couldn't wait to get home and have dinner.

I dug my hand into the pocket of the heavy jacket that wrapped around me and extracted the keys to my car.

My car is an old junker. It has definitely seen better days. There are rust spots on its roof that have eroded so badly that when it rains outside, it actually rains inside. The seats are held together with man's favorite tool… duct tape. And amongst many other things, the back bumper is missing.

It was the best I could do with the lousy pay I make. At least it runs.

Sliding into the driver's seat and closing my door, I pushed the key into the ignition and turned. A loud whine erupted from the car.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," I pleaded.

I turned the key again. Another, fiercer cry exploded from within the vehicle. I decided to try again. Nothing. My attempts to ignite the car again only made the moaning grow stronger.

Fuck it. It wouldn't start.

I opened my door and got out. Might as well go back into the office and call for a cab.

As I walked back to the building, Heero emerged from its doors. When he saw me, he looked puzzled.

"Did you forget something?" he asked.

"No. My piece of shit car finally died on me," I explained, "I'm going inside to call a cab."

"Don't bother," he answered, "I'll take you home."

"Really?" I reconfirmed. He nodded.

"Oh, that would be great! I really owe you, Heero."

We walked to his car, which was a hell of a lot nicer than mine. I got into the passenger's seat after he unlocked my door.

He slid in next to me, into the driver's seat, and started the car. His hand reached down and pushed the clutch into reverse.

I watched his neck turn around as we pulled out of the parking space. I admired how his muscles flexed, even in the simplest moves he made.

Warmth spread throughout my body as we drove off and into the city. It felt really nice, but I had to control myself. I didn't want Heero noticing anything. It would probably freak him out.

I mean, what if he didn't swing that way? What would he think of my attraction towards him?

He never spoke of his relationships with me. Whenever the subject came up, he was quick to change it. I couldn't understand why.

As we drove on, his hand flickered over the buttons on the radio until he found a good station. Then he turned it up.

"Hey, do you want to get dinner? I'm starving," he asked me.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm hungry, too."

It was difficult to suppress my excitement. Dinner! With Heero!

He interrupted my silent celebration, "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"No, anything is fine with me," I answered calmly.

I wanted to answer: _Fuck no! You could take me to dinner at the most rundown, shithole place of a restaurant and I wouldn't care as long as you were with me!_

"Good, because I have something in mind," he replied.

I leaned back into my seat as we drove about the city lights. Nightlife was alive as usual. It was a comforting atmosphere to be in.

Heero looked over to me and smiled.

Oh, if only he knew what power that smile held over me.

Soon we arrived at our destination. The car stopped outside a quaint, little Japanese place. We walked inside and took our seats near the sushi train.

It was incredible! They had every type of sushi imaginable… And the best part was, it all sat in front of us, waiting to be eaten.

I took the shrimp tempura first. Heero ordered us a couple of imported beers. His expression was smug as he turned to me.

"Here's to finishing the L3 report!" he raised his bottle.

"Cheers!" I clinked his bottle with mine and we both took a swig.

The train kept bringing out dishes, and both of us had our fair share. It was delicious.

"This place is great," I commented after we had finished stuffing ourselves with delicacies.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Heero replied, taking out his wallet.

"No, please, let me pay," I insisted. He shook his head.

"Why not? Well, at least let me half it with you."

"No, Duo, really."

"Please?"

He was stubborn about me not paying, but at least he let me pay the tip so I wouldn't feel completely guilty.

Our stomachs full to the brim, we left for the car. After getting in, we drove further into the city.

"Thanks for everything, Heero. My apartment's in the 84th Street complex," I told him.

"What? You want to go home now? We're not done celebrating," he joked.

"We aren't?" I was surprised.

"No, but I suppose you could go home if you really want to," he led me on, laughing.

"What else did you have planned?" I questioned him.

"You'll see."

Oh, so he wants to play _that_ game. I had to admit, though, I was on the edge of my seat waiting to see where we were going.

We stopped outside of an office building. Stepping out of the car, I looked up. It was a high-rise, with at least forty floors. I had no idea where we were or what Heero was up to.

"Come, Duo," he ushered me. I followed like a curious puppy.

It didn't seem like anything special. We stepped inside and business within the building was being conducted in the usual manner, as would be any other workplace. All the people we encountered were wearing suits, which made me feel uncomfortable. I was still in my Preventer's jacket and jeans as was Heero.

He led me across the lobby and into an elevator. It was crowded with employees. I looked to him for any sign of what we were up to. His expression was soft and reassuring. Although I was in this strange place, I felt safe with him by my side.

The elevator stopped along the way up. I kept waiting for Heero to lead me onto one of the floors, but he patiently kept holding me back.

More and more people were getting off the lift. Then the last person left and only Heero and I remained. I turned to face him again, this time completely confused, but his confident look comforted me in an odd way.

A bell rang through the elevator. The top floor… there was no place else to go but down, but why bother now? What were we doing up here?

The doors opened and Heero stepped off. He motioned for me to follow. I hesitated for a second, but then proceeded with him.

We walked down the bare hallway until we reached a door. Then, upon opening the door, we walked up a short flight of stairs. At the final step, Heero reached out and opened another door.

As the door swung outwards the sounds of the city instantly flooded the room. Only now, being above all the action, the noise seemed so distant.

I continued behind Heero as he led me onto the roof. The faint lights from the city guided my way. Within my chest, I could feel my heart beating strong. The drumming murmured in my ears.

A concrete wall, about five-feet high, fenced in the perimeter of the roof. We approached the edge with caution, as it lead to a shear drop behind its barrier.

He leaned against the wall and I joined him.

"Isn't it beautiful up here?" he whispered to me. The cold wind tousled our hair as I looked out over the ledge.

I took in the sight with awe. This building was one of the tallest in the city… You could see practically everything from up there. Neon lights flashed, buildings glowed amongst the dark of night, and cars hummed by in waves, reminding me of the ocean. Looking above, the moon shone down upon it all.

Now I understood his reason for taking me here. It truly _was_ beautiful. I felt like the luckiest man alive for Heero to share this with me.

"When I feel like work is caving in on me, I come here," he explained, "I look out at the city and remind myself of all the people who inhabit this place. We're helping them, Duo."

He reached over and took my hand in his. His palm was so warm. I felt chills run up my spine as I realized the power of his words.

"You…" I started, trying to hold back the emotions that were sweeping through me, "…are an amazing person."

His eyes caught mine. They danced with the lights from the city below.

"We are in this together," he reminded me.

He glanced back down the side of the building. We watched the life around us for a long time, without speaking… just taking it all in.

Warmth consumed my body, my soul. His hand was still holding mine. I didn't want this moment to end. Not ever.

Until… He pulled me into his arms.

I felt the warmth melt me from within. His face was flushed as he held me against his body, his eyes full of desire. He leaned into me and our lips touched. My eyes closed in pleasure.

I could feel my lips quivering against his. I parted them, giving him access to my waiting cavity. His tongue caressed mine… I pulled him closer, longing for more of his sweet touch, returning the kiss.

I was lost in him. My hands slowly slid down his back and up again. His hair felt smooth between my fingers. One of his hands was massaging my shoulder and the other was around my waist, holding me close.

Then slowly he pulled back from me to catch his breath. I reluctantly returned from the heaven he sent me to.

I tried to search for the words.

"How…how long?" I whispered. He knew what I was asking.

"A long time," Heero answered, brushing the bangs away from my face.

It didn't feel real. My mind was racing…

If this were another one of my daydreams, waking up to reality would surely kill me.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Same here."

We kept our hold on each other and exchanged another passionate kiss. His taste sent my senses wild. I could feel myself moaning into him.

After a while, our lips departed once more as we stopped to breathe. His expression looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?" my worried voice escaped me.

"This isn't the place," he whispered, his hot breath gliding over my cheek.

"No, it's perfect," I tried to assure him, kissing around his face.

"Duo…"

"Hmm…"

"Let's go to my apartment. Okay?" He took my hands because I couldn't stop myself from going further.

When I started to come down from my excitement, his point became clearer to me.

"Okay," I answered.

Because we had to go through a workplace on our way out, we had to tidy ourselves. The hardest part of the ordeal was getting our bodies back to a calm state.

"You have some stray hair," Heero said as he patted my head, "Do I look alright?"

"Yeah, let's go."

If it was difficult going up the elevator looking halfway decent, it was pure hell going back down after a hot make-out session. To me it felt as though the people standing around us were all staring in our direction.

Heero's arm was around my waist. We were in the back of the elevator, leaning against its wall, waiting for the lobby. Time couldn't have moved any slower.

When we finally reached our floor, Heero and I walked swiftly out of the building. His car was parked nearby.

Getting in the car, Heero let go a miffed laugh that he obviously was trying to hold in for quite some time.

"What? What's so funny?" the anger in my voice surprised me.

"Your expression, the whole ride down," he snorted, "You looked like you had just robbed a bank or something."

I huffed up.

"Well, the people in there made me nervous! Didn't it bother you that we stood out?"

"No," he told me honestly. "Stop worrying so much."

The car started and the building began to fade away into the distance as we drove on. Street lamps flickered across the sky as we whisked past block after block.

A strong hand set on my thigh. I allowed myself to relax into its touch for the rest of the ride.

"We're here," his voice sounded as we pulled into a parking space outside the complex he resided within.

Arm around my waist, he guided me to his apartment and then inside once it was unlocked.

It was incredibly difficult for me to withhold my desires on the way there. Once behind closed doors I could now release my passion.

Heero was more than happy to be my victim. Amidst groping and caressing, he began to undress and helped me to do the same. Our clothes lay in a heap on the floor.

We made our way into the bedroom and climbed onto his mattress. His warm body was over mine, breathing hard.

"Duo," his whispers excited me, "I love you."

I titled my head back into the pillows and he put his lips to mine. They parted and I pushed my tongue into his eager mouth, massaging the muscle within. His tongue thrust back in pleasure.

Electricity was running through my veins. Below my waist, I could feel my member growing harder, longer…

There was a bulge against my leg, radiating heat into me.

"I…I love you, too, Heero," I gasped as our kiss was broken.

More gasps of delight erupted from me as Heero's mouth wandered down my neck, licking and sucking my moist skin.

I grasped his back with my hands to keep myself from trashing out of control. Shivers ran through my body as his tongue slid down my chest.

He started to play with my nipples. The little buds hardened and stuck out, hoping to gain more of his touch.

Heero's teeth nibbled a bit, knowing how it would satisfy me. I arched my back.

"Oh!"

"You like that, Duo?" he teased.

With one of my hands, I reached under Heero and wrapped my fingers around his enlarged member. I began to stroke him, putting effort into every move. My work was appreciated as he emitted groans of joy.

He lifted his head and his flushed face appeared before mine. The blue in my lover's eyes shone damp and lusting.

Then, using his tongue, he moved further down my body. I must've screamed when he took my throbbing organ into his mouth.

It felt amazing. He took his time, slowly moving his mouth up and down. After becoming familiar with my manhood, he engulfed my member into the depths of his throat.

I was near the breaking point as he fiercely sucked me. He moved with me when I began shallowly thrusting my hips up to him.

"Heero…" I moaned his name. I was peaking.

He didn't stop. When I reached my climax, I gasped for breath. The feeling was unreal as I reached the stars above. My body was convulsing under him, spilling white hot into his mouth.

When I was through, he leaned back up to kiss me. As we moved within each other I noticed his taste was mixed with mine in the most delicious way.

I could tell that he was deeply aroused and yearning to release his tension. I began to massage his member once more.

"Duo," I heard him sigh.

He placed his middle and index finger into my mouth. I lovingly sucked at them.

I was getting hard again, and quickly. The pleasure coursing through me was intense.

The fingers retreated. Heero leaned in close.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"I've never been more sure in my life," I replied, taking him in for a kiss.

Below, he reached his hand to my backside. I spread my legs for him. With his index finger lubricated, he pressed around my opening. Then he slowly penetrated my virgin entrance.

My muscles flexed to accompany the foreign figure. After a while, Heero also slipped in his middle finger. He was patient while stretching me, careful not to cause any pain.

When I felt ready enough, his fingers were replaced with something much more.

He moaned as my passage tightened around his member.

I set my hands on his hips and began rocking him. He took over the rhythm, pushing inside of me.

His breathing became harsh and I could feel his perspiration against my own moist skin. Gasps were escaping me, faster and faster with the movement between us.

With each thrust, his body rubbed against my strong erection. It made me move with him, wanting more of the feeling.

He was growing harder within me. We were near climax.

The bed began to loudly creak under us as Heero lost control of his thrusting. He was groaning, saying my name a few times.

"Ohhhh… Duo…"

"Harder, Heero!" I cried.

Tears formed around my eyes and rolled down my cheeks with the sweet release that followed. I had sprayed both our chests with the sticky liquid that escaped me. Heero's organism came just after.

He was possessed by the sensation. His eyes closed and his body throbbed. I could feel his pulse within me. I had set him free.

His warm seed entered me and filled my soul with meaning.

I wanted to live to be with him.

Breathing still coarse, Heero collapsed next to me. We tenderly cuddled into each other.

"Wow," he sighed.

"Oh, Heero… I've wanted this for so long."

"It doesn't seem real," he told me, playing with my chestnut braid, "My mind hasn't registered everything yet."

Sleep was setting in on us. It had been a long day.

I leaned close to him.

"Tonight, you showed me the real reasons why I am still alive," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

"Always follow your emotions, Duo," he replied, kissing my forehead.

(owari)


End file.
